Without a Moment's Notice
by Lakotagray
Summary: When Smith and Camilla meet, it seems like a dream. How will everything pan out when reality hits them full-swing? Matt/OC Camilla. Rated M for future Chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The rain cascaded down my back as I spilled into a pub a few miles away from my flat. I never thought I'd get used to the dense London rain. This is odd, because I'd lived in Seattle for a majority of my life. The rain here chilled me to the bone, whereas the raindrops in Seattle were so miniscule that you could walk in the downpour for an hour whilst retaining composure. I wasn't in much of a hurry to get home, so I resolved to wait until the rain died down, or at least until I'd thawed out enough to make it home comfortably.

As I strolled to the nearest empty stool, my eyes lingered on the figure slumped on the bar to the left. He seemed oddly familiar. But, I just couldn't place where I had seen him.

"What can I get ya, love?" Inquired the bartender, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Just a rum and coke, thanks."

As I straightened out my hair, I saw the stranger motion for the bartender out of the corner of my eye. I could just barely make out the words "I'll be paying for her drinks." The rest was drowned in the steady roar of the pub. The bartender looked at me, nodded, and smiled. It was strange, not knowing fully what transaction had taken place. Although, it was apparent it had something to do with me.

"So, American, eh? Visiting?" inquired the stranger.

"I'm studying abroad," the curiosity in his eyes prompted my elaboration, "for photography and writing. I can't really make my mind up."

"Ah, I'm far too familiar with that feeling…" He dwindled out at the end of his sentence, deep into thought. There was a soft undercurrent in the tone of his voice, which I can only describe it as solemn.

"Is there something upsetting you? I'm Camilla, by the by." I wasn't sure why I asked this. But, I was certain my concern was genuine. There was something strange about him; his familiar face seemed so unnatural in its current, sullen state.

"Matt Smith. It's just been a rough day, really. I feel so… _stagnant_. It's driving me absolutely mad."

I was momentarily distracted by his sad tone, and the way his hand gestures painted a portrait of emotions. Then, I realized it and my heart nearly leapt into my mouth. Matt Smith. I quickly tried to calm the glee bubbling up through my core, reminding myself of what was truly important.

"Oh ya, you're in Doctor Who," I maintained composure, but could feel my Minnesotan accent slipping out, "Well, perhaps it's time to shake things up, ya know. I usually set out for an adventure when I'm going bonkers."

Matt must have noticed the seemingly subtle change in my accent, because a smile of someone enjoying a private joke crosses his lips.

"Changing your accent now? I think a proper adventure would benefit me, yes" he said, amusement ringing through his voice.

"Oh, I'm from Minnesota," I felt my face turning to a light crimson, my accent fading in and out as I spoke, "Jeez, this embarrassing. It always happens when I get excited about something. Sorry, it's ridiculous, ya know?" I frantically reached for my drink, gulping it down, before meekly saying, "It'll pass."

I wanted to bury myself in a hole, to crawl inside myself, to avoid the rest of the world until the feeling passed. But, all I could manage was to turn a deeper shade of red. _Of course you had to go all "oh ya, you betcha, I have a terrible accent fer sure, ya know?" Stupid, stupid Camilla, _I thought to myself.

"It's fine. Anyways, would you be against me dragging you along on this adventure of mine? Ridiculous accent, crimson face, and all?"

"After I dry off a bit," I couldn't possibly contain my glee. An adventure with Matt! All thoughts of homework, and time slipped from my mind. After all, this adorable sweet man seemed genuinely interested in me. And he was so genuinely interesting.

We chatted for a few hours, consuming our fair share of drinks, until I looked out the window. It was almost sundown and I still had to walk home.

"Shit, my flat is a ways away. I better get going; I'm not comfortable with walking alone in the dark. Rain check on the adventure?"

His face fell sullen again, but I wouldn't dare require him to arrange my safe arrival. As I clambered off my stool, I tripped a bit. _Damn, I'm clumsier with a healthy buzz._ He jumped up to catch me, and held me in his arms for a prolonged moment, taking in a deep, hesitant breath before he set me back on my feet.

"I'll take you home. We still can have that adventure you promised me," he said as his soft eyes played with my heart strings, holding out his hand. I couldn't possibly deny this man. This stranger. I nodded meekly and grabbed his hand, whispering, "Let's go find a playground."

After wondering a few blocks drunkenly, we came across a large playground. "Oh! I love these!" I exclaimed, pulling him towards the merry-go-round. I launched myself onto it and urged him to push it. He managed to pick up quite a bit of speed before jump-tripping onto it, latching onto me in the process.

I wrapped my free arm around him, steadying him as we giggled the night away. I hoped the night would never come to an end. But, as the sun set, he turned to me asking,

"How far away do you live?"

"About a half an hour's walk, I think."

"That won't do," he said sleepily, "let's retreat to my flat, its only two blocks away."

I hadn't realized how tired I was until we found our way to the ground. I didn't want to walk any further. In fact, it was hard to keep my eyes open despite the fact that I was moving. I think Matt realized this, because he picked me up into his arms without a moment's notice. I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat and nuzzling myself into the crook of his neck. The world faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much to those of you who've faved/followed this already. I'd really appreciate Reviews so I can know what to improve.

Enjoy!

"_Camilla, goodnight," I heard a gentle voice croon from somewhere beyond the dark._

I awoke with a fuzzy head, in a foreign bed. _Shit, I hoped I didn't do anything stupid._ A night with Matt wouldn't have been the worst mistake. Of course, I knew this; I just liked to take things slow.

All too quickly, I tried to pull myself out of bed. This caused me to trip, rendering myself into a state between unconsciousness and the real world. _"Poor girl," _said a voice from outside the darkness. _"Hmm, Matt…" _I heard myself mumble. His fingers lightly grazed my cheek before lifting me, placing me on the bed once again. I felt him lay beside me, one of his hands still resting on the small of my back, while the other moved to cup my face. I tried to pull myself into reality, to join him, to no avail. The black tendrils were too strong, gripping my mind and pulling me deeper. Images of a beautiful, familiar stranger danced throughout my head. The sound of laughter, soft and carefree, reverberated. I delved further into the visions, enthralled by the idea of his presence. But, I awoke with a start, in an empty bed.

As my head sorted itself out I took in my surroundings. I was clothed, in someone else's pajamas. _That's odd, I don't remember changing._ It was definitely Matt's room, seeing as there were clothes of his own strewn about on hangers. There were also various kick-knacks such as a badger puppet, watches, and pictures of his family. The photographs made me smile.

My own clothes lay in a perfect pile on his dresser. On top was a note which read, "Went out and bought this for you. Look to your left, doll." My eyes found a beautiful mint green sheath dress with a peter pan collar. I put it on immediately and it fit perfectly. So I set out to find the dear, dear man.

I went into the living room, which was classily decorated with modern furniture and art work. But, he wasn't there. Suddenly, I heard a yelp coming from what I assumed was the kitchen, followed by a "No, Camilla, don't come in here! Sit down on the couch and close your eyes, please."

I obeyed, and a few clashes later I heard the sound of careful footsteps and a tray being set before me. "Hi there, I tried to make breakfast." His voice sounded nervous, which I found adorable.

"Okay, go ahead," he said as I felt a hand tuck my hair behind my ear. When I opened my eyes, his face was a mere six inches away from my face. My breath hitched, and I felt blush paint my face a deep pink. "Camilla, May I kiss you?"

I couldn't speak. I only managed to nod. He drew in close and gave me a deep, gentle kiss. As he drew away, I felt my face burn. This pink hue must have been so contrasting against my dress. "Thank you for the clothes."

"I couldn't resist. Would you fancy a cuppa?"

"Of course." I looked to the tray, which included Eggs and burnt toast, I let out a giggle, "It looks delicious, Matthew."

His smile lit up like a floodlight as he poured us both some tea."Its rubbish. I was thinking we could spend some time getting to know each other today. That is, only if you'd like to?"

He looked _completely _sheepish as he asked me. This was a new side of him. "I'd love to, doll. What's the plan?" He shrugged, smiling at me conspiratorially.

We sat quietly through breakfast; he was focusing on the food rather than trying to chat. I used this opportunity to drift into my own thoughts. It struck me odd that things were moving so quickly. Quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me. _Maybe I should make up some excuse to leave,_ I thought, _just to think about things more._

As I began trying to find something to relieve me his phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I tried not to listen in to his conversation from the other room. But, the temptation was too much. Partially, I'd hoped that whoever it was needed him. I was almost hell-bent on rescheduling our date by now.

"_Hello… Yeah, yeah Kaz whatever… No I have company right now… Hello? Kaz? You bloody woman! Karen?" _

Within a few moments there was a banging at the door, with the unmistakable Karen Gillan yelling from the other side, "Oi! Smith! Put your pants on and let me in!"

Matt grumbled and let her in. She stormed past him and froze when she saw me. I could tell we weren't going to exactly be best mates right off the bat. Shaking her head, she sauntered past me and sat on the chair opposite the couch. _Well, she seems like such a dear,_ I thought.

"Karen, this is Camilla. Play nice," Matt instructed her, seemingly harsh. But, there was a deep amusement in his tone.

"I'm Camilla Gray. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I got up to shake her hand. I must have caught her off guard with my accent because she quickly exclaimed to Matt, "Oi! American! This is new."

She took my hand and remained there, curiously staring at me. It felt like an interrogation. I half-giggled in response, as I always did when I felt out of sorts.

We all sat down and pleasantly chatted, but I could sense an edge in her voice when she addressed me. Her eyes were so inquisitive, as well. I decided against making a fuss of this, though, since Matt and I weren't even officially an item.

"Well, why did you drop by, Kaz? Do you need something?"

"I need your help, Matt." She said, uneasily looking at the floor. I could tell she was holding back tears, her voice was wavering. _This must be why she seemed so harsh towards me, poor girl._ "Can I speak to you alone, Matt? Please?" Her eyes plead to me, so I swiftly got up and told the two I'd go make myself useful, retreating to his bedroom.

I made the bed, paying perfect attention to every detail, and began to tidy up his room a bit. After only a few minutes, I heard Matt yell incoherently with rage, followed by a swift slam of a door.


End file.
